Cómo escribir un impresionante Ereri fanfic
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: [GEN/TRAD] Creo que el título lo dice todo XD


**Cómo escribir un impresionante Ereri fanfic.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Escribe unas LARGUÍSIMAS notas de autor, asegúrate de llenarlas con variada e inútil porquería:<strong>

N/A: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Éste es el primer fanfic que escribo en la vida y no sé si sea bueno, yo creo que es malísimo pero seguro ustedes tienen que AMARLO porque es Ereri y es que ¿Han visto cómo mira Levi a Eren? Con esa cara de depredador sexual, como un uke que desea ser violado con fuerza hasta que sangre (tache los errores). Obviamente se aman, y quien diga que no es canon ¡está super mal! En fin, puede que tenga mala gramática y ortografía pero QUE TE DEN, después de leerlo tienes que dejarme un review porque sino no habrá continuación y probablemente me suicide ¡Viva el yaoi! En fin, disfrútenlo como la obra de arte que es.

**2. El disclaimer:**

No poseo Shingeki no Kyojin, aunque siempre he creído que Isayama tiene cierta fascinación con eso de matar personajes y que su favorito es Armin, sólo estoy escribiendo que no poseo nada y no hago esto con fines lucrativos por que otras autoras lo hacían y yo sólo quería ser popular. Nadie me paga por procrastinar.

**3. Principios de mierda:**

Había una vez un chico con cara de mala leche, su nombre era Levi y sus ojos resplandecían con la misma intensidad de mil soles cada vez que observaba a Eren, su compañero de piso, con esa arrolladora aura masculina.

**4. Comete OOC, nada de IC:**

—Eren, ven a mi oficina.

*Pasan diez minutos cuando Eren entra en la oficina*

—Levi heichou… Quiero que me haga hombre ésta noche.

—¿Estás seguro, Eren? —cierra la puerta con seguro.

Eren asiente y Levi abre las piernas sentado en la silla.

—Muy bien Yeager, vamos a hacer impuestos.

**5. Confesiones de amor que apestan:**

—H-heichou… y-yo… lo amo.

El sonrojo de Rivaille podía volverlo el tomate más maduro de la huerta.

—Eren… Mocoso… y-yo…

—Heichou… e-es… por culpa de su culo.

—¿Qué has dicho…?

**6. HAZ LIMÓN:**

Levi y Eren tuvieron sexo torpe y shota en el escritorio de Erwin MIENTRAS Erwin hablaba con Hange.

**7. Volverse tecno con un toque adolescente:**

—¿Heicho? ¿Dónde está? Llevo media hora esperándolo en Starbucks como me había dicho.

—Lo siento Eren, es que en Walmart pusieron en oferta el Windex y el Poet ¿Puedes creer que estaban a tres por uno?

—Es increíble, heichou, inclusive me acabé mis cinco vidas del Candy Crush por esperarlo.

—¡Oye! No te quejes mocoso estúpido, cuando fuimos al cine para ver esa ridícula película de "Bajo la misma estrella" mi Temple run casi se revela contra mi.

—Hmph.

**8. Cantar (escalofríos).**

Levi trepó el árbol en la casa de los Yeager un poco temeroso de que Carla le viera pisando las ramas, sin embargo, cuando llegó a la más alta, lanzó una piedra a la ventana de Eren y comenzó a cantar.

_One two three four  
>Uno dos tres cuatro<em>

_I know you want me, want me  
>You know I want cha, want cha<br>I know you want me  
>You know I want cha, want cha<em>

_I know you want me, want me  
>You know I want cha, want cha<br>I know you want me  
>You know I want cha, want cha<br>(Ha ha ha)_

_One two three four  
>Uno do' tres cuatro<em>

Cuando Eren salió al balcón para ver a su mayor comenzó a sudar, luego se mordió el labio y Levi se dio cuenta que se había equivocado de papel, sacó otro del pantalón y afinó su voz.

_My anaconda don't,  
>my anaconda don't<br>My anaconda don't  
>want none unless<br>you got buns, hun_

_Boy toy named Troy used to live in Detroit  
>Big dope dealer money, he was gettin' some coins<br>Was in shootouts with the law, but he live in a palace  
>Bought me Alexander McQueen, he was keeping me stylish<br>Now that's real, real, real_

Eren volvió a sudar, iba a ser una noche muy larga.

**9. Si piensas que tu fanfic no es lo suficientemente genial, has que los personajes digan cosas en otros idiomas.**

—Heichou…

—¿Qué?

—Ai shiteru…

*Silencio*

—He-heichou…

—¿Qué?

—Daisuki…

—¡En español, carajo!

—D-demo…

**10. El final de mierda que obviamente no ocurrirá pero que desearías que pasara.**

Eren preñó a Levi con sus poderes de titán (aunque ni siquiera tiene pene) y tuvieron dos hijos, una niña de 1.80 de alto y un niño con un desorden en la lengua que decía _tatakae_ cada dos palabras.

**11. Las notas finales de autor:**

OMG, ESTO ES LO MÁS HERMOSO DEL MUNDO, ES EL MEJOR FANFIC DE LA VIDA ¿A QUE SÍ? BUENO, NO, EN REALIDAD ES UNA COSA ASQUEROSA QUE NO TIENE NI PIES NI CABEZA, EN REALIDAD ES UN ASCO Y ESPERO TODOS SUS TOMATES Y LECHUGAS Y PLÁTANOS EN EL INBOX.

**12. Pedir reviews:**

OBVIAMENTE TIENEN QUE COMENTAR POR QUE HABRÁ UNA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA CON 60 CAPÍTULOS NUEVOS Y SI NO LOS TENGO, NO LA HARÉ Y ME SUICIDARÉ.

**13: Reviews.**

Obtienes 67 reviews por capítulo sólo porque de 20 capítulos, 19 fueron sexo cliché y barato, nadie te da una crítica constructiva y la mayoría be like: OMG, LO AMO, RIVAILLE ES TAN UKESITO, CONTI PLS.

**Y así es como se escribe un impresionante Ereri fanfic, fin.**

* * *

><p><em>Escrito por <em>Rose Angel of the night_ para el fandom de Shugo Chara! En inglés, traducido por _Finn-chan _para el fandom de SC en español, robado y editado por _Sul Kuznetsov _para SNK en español._

**Antes de que lo piensen, no, no tengo nada en contra de la pareja.**


End file.
